Breeze (5)
(Rocky falls to the ground, one of his paws on his chest. His small yelp alerts his sister who turns around to see her brother on the ground.) Crystalist: *Gasp* (Lucy rushes in with Nutmeg) Lucy: Rocky! Rocky! Are you ok? (Lucy helps Rocky to his feet.) Rocky: I'm ok! I'm ok! *Rocky faces Crystalist* I'm fine! Skye:(worried) Rocky, are you sure that your ok? (Rocky ignores Skye and faces Crystalist) Rocky: I'm not leaving without you sis! Crystalist:(sadly) Yes...you are! (Crystalist hits the ground and a giant stone wolf appears and looks down at the dogs) Crystalist: Stoney, dont hurt them, just, *sighs* get them out! Stoney Attack! (Stoney has Rocky and Skye in one of her paws and Lucy and Nutmeg in the other) Stoney: Go away! (Stoney throws the three canines but still has Nutmeg in her paw) Nutmeg: Head's up! (Stoney throws Nutmeg's head and half of her body.She lands into a bush behind the animals) Nutmeg: Watch out for my tail! (Stoney throws Nutmeg's other half and her tail. They land in the bush too. Skye looks at Stoney) Skye: It's not nice, to throw people! (Skye picks up a rock and starts to hurl it at the wolf. Rocky stops her) Rocky: Whoa, whoa! Fiesty Pup! Just, let the stone wolf be. Skye:(pretending to be calm) Okay! Okay! I'm calm. Rocky: Good. (Skye throws the rock) Rocky: Oh, come on! (It hits the wolf, but it just makes her mad) Rosie: See? Now you made her mad! Cottontail: Don't announce it, RUN!!! Nutmeg: I'll distract her! You guys go! (Nutmeg's body runs off) Nutmeg: No, not you guys! (Nutmeg's head falls into the bush. She hops out) Nutmeg: This..has got a whole lot harder! (Rocky and Lucy get separated from Skye, Cottontail and Rosie. But, they dont stop running. Rocky lags behind. He notices a large Autumn tree and races towards it, just as Stoney appears. he grabs the top in his mouth and pulls it back. Then the silver mutt releases it and it hits Stoney in the face, as he runs off) Rocky: I got her! Lucy: Nice shot, Rocko! (They almost fall off a cliff, but they catch themselves) Rocky: It's a hundred foot drop! Lucy: It's two hundred. (Lucy ties a rope loop around Rocky's waist) Rocky: Ow! Hey! (Lucy looks up. She hears Stoney's growls and quickly begins digging in the dirt) Rocky:(worried) What's that for? Lucy: I'm digging a dirt anchor. Rocky: Ok. Um...what if we fall? Lucy: Listen, there's twenty feet of fresh leaves down there it'll be like landing on a giant furry toy. Hopefully. (She looks up again. Stoney's growls seem closer) Lucy: Ok, Rocky. On the count of three. One....... Rocky: Alright. You tell me when we're ready, cause I was born ''ready! Lucy: Two..... (Leaves spray in Lucy's face as a tree falls) Rocky: ''TREE!!! (Rocky jumps) Lucy: What the? WHOA!!! (Lucy tumbles after Rocky. They seem to look like they're falling but the anchor catches them) Lucy: Well, that happened! (Nutmeg comes out of the trees. She's all mixed up) Nutmeg: Man, am I out of shape! (She places her parts back in the right places) Nutmeg: There we go! Hey Rocky, Lucy! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Stoney back there! (Stoney appears behind Nutmeg. She turns around) Nutmeg: Hey! We were just talking about you! All good things! All good things! (Stoney notices the rope and lumbers towards it) Nutmeg: NO! (Nutmeg grabs ahold of one of Stoney's legs. Stoney looks down) Nutmeg: Okay, this isn't making much of a difference isn't it? (Stoney kicks Nutmeg off of her leg. Nutmeg soars over Rocky and Lucy's heads) Lucy: Nutmeg! Nutmeg: Hang in there, guys! (Rocky looks up) Rocky: Go faster, go faster! (Stoney grabs ahold of the rope and starts pulling them upward. Lucy bangs her head, hard, on a rock) Lucy: OW!!!! (Rocky sees the wolf unconcious as they come face to face with Stoney) Stoney: Don't come BAAACK!!!!!! (Rocky looks at Stoney) Rocky: We won't. (Rocky takes a knife in his mouth and cuts the rope with it. They both fall to the ground, but they land in a pile of leaves) Rocky: Hey, you were right! Just like a pillow. (The mutt sees Nutmeg hyperventelating) Rocky: Nutmeg? Nutmeg: I can't feel my tail! I CAN'T FEEL MY TAIL!!! (Skye lifts her head) Skye: Nutmeg, that's my ''tail! (Nutmeg sees her other half stagger by) Nutmeg: Hey, could someone do me a favor and grab my tail?! (Lucy pokes her head out of the leaves and grabs the rest of Nutmeg's body. She places it firmly on the dog) Nutmeg: Aaah that's better! (Rosie and Cottontail come into view) Nutmeg: Hey guys! They found us! Rocky: We can see that. Chase and Tundra's Arrival (Tundra is following Chase, who has his nose to the ground, to see if they can find the trio's scent) Tundra: Did you get their scent yet? (Chase's eyes flash a determined blue) Chase: Ok, I got their scent! It's mixed with a wolf's wood and a rabbit's. ''Wood? Tundra: Thants strange. (Tundra looks down at Chase's right front paw. It has a crisscross scar on it) Tundra: How's your paw? (Chase lifts his paw) Chase: What? This? It's fine, Tundra. (Tundra pricks her ears) Tundra: Chase, listen! (Chase pricks his ears) Chase: It sounds like it's coming towards us. (Nutmeg comes into view) Nutmeg:(fast-talking) Hi, I'm Nutmeg and I like to play Autumn Tag! (Lucy and Cottontail come into view) Lucy: Nutmeg! Cottontail: Come back here! (Lucy stops in front of Chase) Lucy: H-hi....I'm Lucy............. Cottontail: And I'm Cottontail! Chase: Hi. I'm Chase Tundra: I'm Tundra! Chase: Where's Skye? Tundra: And Rocky? (Nutmeg points her paw towards Rocky, Skye and Rosie, who are coming towards them) Skye: Chase! Chase: Skye! (Skye wraps her paws around Chase and hugs him. Chase wraps his paws around Skye and hugs her. As soon as they finish hugging, Chase shows Skye his scarred paw) Skye: *gasps* Chase! Wh-what happened?! Chase: Swift ambushed us. Rocky: How'd you find us? (Chase points to his nose with one paw. Rosie is busy bandaging his scarred paw) Chase: *yelps* (He sees his paw all bandaged up. He looks annoyed at Rosie) Rosie: A nurse pup's gotta do what a nurse pup's gotta do! (Rosie heads in some direction. Chase pulls the bandage off of his scarred paw) Rocky's Change (Lucy looks at Rocky) Lucy: So now what? Rocky: Now what? Ooooh noo! Sh- she threw us out! I can't go back with the weather like this! Then there's the deal I made with you (Lucy cuts him off) Lucy: Whoa whoa whoa, don't worry about the deal. (She looks at Rocky's tail as a concerened expression crosses her face) Lucy: Worry about your tail! Rocky: What? I just fell off a cliff, you should see your tail! It's covered in burrs, leaves- Lucy: No your's is turning brown! Rocky: Wha? (Rocky turns his head so he can see his tail. It turned a chocolate brown and his tip is cocoa brown. It's sprouting leaves and twigs) Rocky: Oh my gosh! I'm seriously turning brown! (Rocky turns to Tundra) Rocky: Does it look bad? (Tundra hesitates) Tundra: No. (Nutmeg pipes up) Nutmeg: You hesitated! Tundra: What? Nutmeg, I did not hesitate! Rosie: Rocky, you sure you're ok? Rocky: Positive! It's completely fine! (Rocky tries to keep going but he starts to shiver) Lucy: Rocky, we need to take you to my friends! Skye: You mean the Love Experts? Lucy: Yes. The Love Experts! Now c'mon! Chase: She's crazy. Rocky: Tell me about it. Nutmeg: Y'know, I like to consider myself a Love Expert! Rosie: I doubt it. Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Frozen